The Cyborg Alchemist
by Serenity Rayne
Summary: The Dursleys abandon 3 year old Harry Potter, who is later adopted by the Elric family. Now meet the Elric brothers, Alponse Elric, Edward Elric- The Fullmetal Alchemis, and Jonathan Elric- The Cyborg Alchemist. SLASH
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: None of these things are mine.

Ra: Hey just a note on my other stories, I am writing some longer chapters so it will take longer to post on all of my stories.

**The Cyborg Alchemist- Prologue**

It was on October 31, 1991 that Leo Potter was declared the Boy-Who-Lived, and it was also October 31, 1991 that Harry Potter, twin brother to Leo, was sent to his relatives the Dursleys.

Throughout the two years he stayed with his relatives Harry Potters life could be summed up with one word. Hell. He never knew his name or at least he didn't think his name was 'boy' or 'freak', those were mean names. One thing he knew for certain was that his parents had abandoned him. At the age of 3, Harry Potter was already a very intelligent child. So at the age of 3, when his aunt and uncle left him in an alley in the middle of a small town called Resembool (a/n- if anyone knows how to spell this please let me know) and told him to wait for them to get back, he knew that hey were abandoning him too.

But even though he knew this, what little hope he had left had him waiting till the next morning for them to get back. And by then the tired and hungry child had finally lost hope. Standing up from his position sitting on the floor of the alley way, the young boy walked on unsteady legs out into the street. Resembool was an odd sort of place was the only thing the child could think as he watched people hustle about on daily chores or stand talking to one another.

Turning to walk down the street he bumped into someone, falling down to the ground.

"I'm sowwy." (A/n- I'm trying for a toddler voice, I hope its okay)

Looking up he gasped at the woman kneeling in front of him. She had long brown hair and soft brown eyes and she was smiling at him.

"It's alright, are you okay, you fell down kind of hard?"

Trisha Elric did not like what she saw. The little boy in front of her couldn't have been any older than 3, but even through the large clothes he wore, she could see that he was extremely thin. And as he moved to stand she was outraged to see purple bruises poking from beneath the large collar of the shirt. This wasn't just some orphan wandering the streets, this was an abused child. Though the question was, did he run away or was he abandoned.

"Sweetie, can you tell me where your parents are?"

"They gave me to Aunty 'Tunia and Uncle Vernon."

"Do you know why they did that?"

She truly wasn't expecting an answer, the child was so young he most likely didn't remember. Maybe they had money problems.

"They only wanted my brother."

Then again maybe he did know.

"Are you sure, maybe they couldn't feed you both?"

"Na-uh, we lived in a big house with lots of food."

The thing that got really angry was the matter a fact way the child had said it. Speaking of that, se couldn't just go around calling him child all of the time.

"How about you tell me your name?"

"I don't know my name, Aunty 'Tunia and Uncle Vernon call me 'boy' or 'fweak' but I don't think that my name."

Well now she knew where the bruises came from. And that only made her resolve harden. Perhaps Hohenheim would agree to having another child.

"How about you come with me and we'll get you something to eat?"

"'Kay"

Reaching over Trisha picked up the little boy, almost dropping him upon noticing how light he was. Best to add malnutrition to the lists of wrongs done to this boy, she thought.

It was a quiet walk and by the time the two reached the Elric household, the boy was asleep. In the kitchen she found her husband Hohenheim sitting at the table with their one year old son Edward sat in front of him in his basket watching his father work. Walking over to the closet by the door she took out a baby carrier that she had bought for when Ed got too big for the infant one and set it on the table next to Ed and placed the sleeping boy inside. She smiled as Ed turned his head and tried to reach for the other boy laughing the whole time.

"Trisha?"

Her husband was looking between her and the boy, obviously waiting for an explanation. So she explained how she had found him and what the boy had said. What sealed things for Hohenheim were the bruises and that looking down at the bruises he could see the boys' ribs.

"You want to adopt him."

It was a statement not a question, he knew her answer.

"Please Hohenheim, he has no where else to go."

"(sigh)…What will his name be Trisha? And it might be a good idea to ask him about all this. Look he's waking up now."

And so he was. The little boy sat up and rubbed his sleep filled eyes adorably with his fists before his eyes focused on Trisha.

"Hi sweetie, do you remember me?"

At his nod she continued.

"This is my husband Hohenheim and next to you is my son Edward."

At hearing his name the baby yelled out and renewed his efforts to reach the other boy. Smiling Trisha picked them both up and set them together on her lap, where Ed latched onto the other boy ad went to sleep. The boy looked from the baby to the two adults before his eyes settled on Trisha.

"We want to ask you something, alright sweetie?"

"'kay"

"We want to know if you want us to adopt you, you would be our son and Ed's older brother. You would even have your own name."

The boys eyes had become impossibly wide as he listened to Trisha talk. Could they really want him? He looked quickly at Hohenheim who smiled and nodded at him. Looking back at Trisha he voiced his answer and a question that was bothering him.

"I'd like that, but what my name?"

This time it was Hohenheim who answered. It was Hohenheim who gave him his name.

"Jonathan, Jonathan Elric."

HP-FMA-HP-FMA

Eight months later Alphonse Elric was born and it was another year before Hohenheim left his wife and three kids, one year old Alphonse, two year old Edward, and four year old Jonathan. And for six years after that they struggled to stay strong for each other. But it was all for nothing as at the ages of seven, eight and ten the three Elric brothers were left alone after the death of their mother.

Alchemy became an obsession after the three saw their fathers' notes on human transmutation. Determined to bring their mother back from the dead, the three trained under an alchemist by the name of Izumi for two years before going back to their home town to attempt human transmutation.

Their attempt was a failure, what they got wasn't human, and the price was too much to pay. Alphonse with his soul attached to a suit of armor, Edward with a right arm and left leg made of Automail, and Jonathan with his right leg, right arm and right shoulder made of Automail set out to join the state military as State Alchemists with the sole intention of fixing their bodies.

A/N- I spent time looking up spellings for this story, but I have still made some errors, if someone could perhaps let me know I can correct them next time around. I also know that I have made some errors in Darkflight Academy and I will fix those in the next chapter as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter or anything to do with them is mine.

**Cyborg Alchemist- Chapter 1 (To England We Go)**

Colonel Roy Mustang also known as the Flame Alchemist observed the people before him with a calculating glance. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Major Alex Louis Armstrong- the Strongsarm Alchemist, Alphonse Elric- the youngest of the three Elric brothers, his brother Major Edward Elric- the Fullmetal Alchemist, and the oldest brother Major Jonathan Elric- the Cyborg Alchemist. The last three were the oddest out of all of them. It had been four years since Jon and Ed had become State Alchemists working for the military. Both of them were strong and were driven by the desire to protect their brother and restore their bodies.

Out of all of them Roy liked Jon the best. Ed is the middle child, shorter than he should be at the age of 15, he is quick to anger and very sensitive about his height, and though the hated to admit it, Ed was still a genius no matter how bratty he was at times. Al was the youngest brother and also the tallest though that wasn't his doing. Rather than a boy of 14, Al was a soul attached to a suit of armor. Despite that, he was kind and responsible for all he sometimes acted like a child (ignoring the fact that he was one). Then there was Jon, the oldest Elric brother. Adopted at the age of three, Jon grew up under the care of Trisha Elric rather than his own family after he was abandoned. Jon was everything his brothers were and more. Jon was a kind, caring individual with a sometimes sharp tongue, though he only used it when angered, and out of all of the brothers he was the quietest and the calmest. Roy had to admit that while Jon was definitely beautiful in an odd feminine way, it was his mind that intrigued Roy the most. At 17, Jon had the analytical skills that were the envy of the militaries top strategists and he could clash heads with the best of them and easily outmaneuver them. Yes, he definitely like Jon the best, he gave him a good challenge, especially at chess.

Clearing his throat he looked up at the five people gathered before his desk and just knew that this new mission would be interesting.

"Listen carefully I have just received a new mission. We will not be the only ones on this mission others are being brought here as we speak, two of them civilians albeit dangerous and useful ones but all the same, this is a top priority mission."

Now the question is who will voice the question first?

"You say it is a top priority mission and yet two civilians are part of the force. Who are the civilians that could be useful enough to warrant their attendance?"

Ahh, he knew that voice.

"I'm sorry to say Jon but I doubt either you or your brothers will be happy with me, but maybe you will be after all you'll get to spend time with Winry and Izumi."

Silence... this won't last long…3…2…1

"_**ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED???"**_

Hmm…that was unexpected, he didn't think all three of them would react that badly…perhaps he had made a mistake.

"Now, now clam down boys I'm sure your just overreacting. After all, how could you be upset at the thought of such beautiful and powerful women joining our group."

Ah yes, Alex… has he seen what these two particular women can do?

"Major please, brothers turning blue."

"Let the Major put Ed out of his misery Al, before Teacher gets here and does it herself."

"Always the voice of reason Jon."

"Hush Roy, I for one expect and explanation, a GOOD explanation."

Uh-Oh, he's mad, maybe this was a bad idea…oh well to late now.

Contrary to popular belief all of the people under Mustangs command got along really well. They all became closer, more like a family after the Elric brothers joined their ranks. Once out of the public eye they are all relaxed, which is why they are acting the way they are now. But really, Ed was turning blue.

"Alex let him down so he can listen. Good, now everyone else has already been briefed so listen up."

"Roy, you best not be trying to get out of an explanation."

"N-No, of course not Jon. I'll just lump that in with the briefing. Okay now, we are being sent to protect a school within the British Wizarding World."

…They're looking at me like I've lost my mind, though I did have the same reaction. But come on, even Alex is looking at me like I'm insane; you know something is wrong when that happens.

"Wait a minute, your telling us that our next assignment is all the way in Britain?"

…This is what worries Jon the most out of this?

"Jon aren't you surprised that we are going to the Wizarding World?"

"No, my parents…birth parents anyway, both went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"How do you remember this, they gave you away to your relatives at age one right?"

Thank you Riza for speaking for us all.

"I've always been able to remember almost all of my early childhood, including my real family."

"Big brother, why didn't you tell us?"

"Sorry Al, it never came up, don't look at me like that Ed, it didn't."

"Then why bring it up now?" Good question Ed.

"I am going to assume that we will be protecting Hogwarts?"

He waited for Roy to nod before continuing.

"Then you will need the information I have. I was born the youngest of a set of twins, my brothers name was Leo Potter, and my name was Harry Potter. Now when I was found I told Mom (Trisha) that I didn't remember my name and at the time I truly didn't. It had been so long since I had heard my name that it had faded and to my 3 year old mind it was inaccessible."

Some time during the explanation they had all found places to sit around the room. It was obvious that this would be a rather long story.

"Now I had three older siblings, Rick was the oldest, then Mark and then Rose. I also know that I had a large family on my fathers side. Anyway the Potters are a very respected and very old family within wizarding society. The one thing I am not truly sure about is if my family really abandoned me or if Albus Dumbledore, the man who left me at the Dursleys, simply wanted me out of the way."

This peaked Alex's interest.

"What do you mean out of the way?"

A soft and rather bitter chuckle came form the Cyborg Alchemist as he looked at those within the room.

"Now that is where our story gets good. On Halloween of 1991 the most powerful Dark Lord in a century knocked on our door. Only my parents, my twin and I were home as the others were with friends. He came in and I believe that he stunned my parents and tried to kill one of us- my twin or myself- I'm not really sure what happened after that, everything is a little fuzzy but as Dumbledore was leaving me at the Dursleys I heard him mention something about Leo being the Boy-Who-Lived, the defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Silence reigned in the room as everyone mulled over what they had learned. It was Roy who spoke first.

"Well this could help us. Jon, do you know the way to the Leaky Cauldron or Diagon Alley?"

"I'm pretty sure I do. I know that I was taken there before, just let me pull up the memories and I should be able to get us there."

"Good, now I will make sure that the others hear your story as well Jon so you don't have to repeat it. Moving on though, when we get to Hogwarts Jon, Ed and I will be teaching an Alchemy class, and Izumi, Alex and Riza will be teaching different self-defense classes. We will all be helping with self-defense at some point and we will also be patrolling the school."

"I understand that Teacher (Izumi) will be teaching but what about Winry?"

"Jon honestly, do you really think you can go as long as we may be there without breaking your Automail? Also Winry has to be there to outfit yours and Ed's Automail for winter."

"Sir, what will we be defending against?"

"Well Jon already started our story for us Riza. Apparently Voldemort was killed on that night but I have been told that he ahs recently come back to life. Now go and pack, only bring what you need, we will buy anything else there to fit in. Meet at central station in one hour."

As he watched everyone leave he called out to Jon once more. (A/N: My story is a little different, for one Hughes and Nina- the chimera- are still alive)

"Bring Nina with you; we may be able to find a way to separate her and Alexander with magic." (A/N: Remember that Alexander was Nina's dog that she was combined with.)

"Alright, we'll get her ready."

Getting up to leave, Roy shut off the lights and gently closed the door behind himself to get ready to leave for England.

HP-FMA-HP-FMA

Entering the flat he shared with his brothers and Nina, Jon sighed and went to sit in the kitchen to wait for his little brothers to gather their thoughts. Sitting himself at the kitchen table he gently reached down with his left hand to scratch Nina's head as it rested on his foot.

The sound of the door opening behind him, and the heavy metal footsteps of his two brothers broke him from his revere. Looking across at the two of them he waited to see who would break the silence.

"Are you going to be okay with this assignment Jon?"

He turned to look at Ed as he spoke and form the look in his eyes knew that he had best answer truthfully.

"I'll be fine and to be honest I'm rather excited. I mean, we may find the information we need to help us all."

The grating of metal on metal resounded through the room as Al leaned forward in his chair.

"Yes but are you going to be okay with seeing the Potters Jon?"

Jon looked down, letting his bangs cover both his eyes as he spoke.

"We don't even know if they really didn't want me or if that was just Dumbledore's idea. And while you guys will always be my family, this is something I have to know."

With a sigh, Ed pushed himself back to his feet before heading for the door.

"As long as that is what you want bro, then we're with you all the way."

"Ed's right, and who knows maybe we'll all find happiness there."

"Thanks you two, now go pack what you need but remember it is going to be a long train ride to the airport and an even longer flight to England. So bring something to keep you busy."

Watching his brothers walk out of the kitchen, Jon couldn't help but remember when the three of them left their home, in search of the philosopher's stone. A low, whimper from the vicinity of his foot made him look down it to Nina's blue doggy eyes.

"What do you say Nina, shall we continue on with our adventure?"

The only answer he got was a large mouth grabbing his left hand as the large chimera dragged him through the house to his and her room, much to the amusement of his brothers. After they had gotten this flat and Jon had gotten custody of Nina, she had tried to be constantly by his side, even going so far as to call him daddy. And he was fine with that, if she didn't remember her real father, then he wouldn't remind her of his betrayal, he would gladly be her new father, for as long as she wanted him. Even if she was a chimera right now, he would find a way to fix them all and give them all normal lives.

HP-FMA-HP-FMA

The trip to the train station was rather short, but the train ride itself on the other hand was not. Sitting in a rather cramped compartment were all of the people who would be coming on this mission. All of the people from Roy's office were there along with Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Warrant Officer Vador Farman, Second Lieutenant Hymans Breda, Sergeant Major Cain Fury, Izumi Curtis (Teacher), Winry Rockbell and Nina who was currently sprawled across Jon's lap.

Upon arriving at the airport, they were all passed through security clearance before boarding a private military jet to England. At least they were able to stop the attendants from putting Nina with the luggage. The flight was long and boring and soon enough everyone was asleep in their seats. The only thing that woke them during their long trip was their rather bumpy landing.

HP-FMA-HP-FMA

"Are you sure you know where to go Jon?"

"For the last time yes, Hughes now be quiet it's just up ahead."

They had landed in London, England at around nine in the evening and now an hour later, they were on their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Jon and Nina were the two who led the way for this part of their trip and if Hughes would stop nagging, they might just get there faster. Speak of the devil there it was now.

The Leaky Cauldron was an old inn, hidden from view of the muggles through multiple concealment charms if he remembered correctly. Oddly enough he didn't have to point the inn out to anyone. Looks like they all had magic. Upon entering they were met with a jumble of noise made by the patrons. Heading for the counter and the bar tender, they prepared to get a couple of rooms for their stay.

"Hello young man, what can I do for you today?"

"Hello sir, we were sent for by Albus Dumbledore to teach at Hogwarts but I am afraid that all we have is German muggle money."

"That's fine lad I take it you'll need some rooms then?"

"Yes Mr.…"

"Oh the names Tom lad. And you would be?"

"Jonathan Elric sir."

"Very well then, I will put all of the rooms in your name."

After giving Tom the money and getting their keys the weary travelers left up to their rooms to sleep until their big shopping trip the next morning.

Ra: Well that's it for this chapter, R&R alright.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter or anything to do with them is mine.

**The Cyborg Alchemist-Chapter 2 (Diagon Alley and Dragons)**

Waking up the next morning was a chore that none of their party wanted to endure. Jet lag truly was a terrible thing, but alas they had to get their shopping done. Everyone gathered in the Colonels room as soon as they got up to find out what they would be doing that day.

"Alright here's the deal, I would prefer that we stuck together but seeing as I know that some of us- not mentioning any names- would like to explore on their own I have only one rule. You have to be back or at least let us know where you are before dark."

Roy took a quick look around at the assembled group, noting the rather evil grin on Ed's face.

"Edward, that means no fooling around."

Wow, so Izumi picked up on that to.

"Alright well the only place that I want us to go together would be the bank as I kind of think that Jon will be needed there. We have all of our money in this bank so obviously money is not a problem. Buy what ever you need to get by in this world for a year maybe more. That includes a wand books, and potions ingredients. Other than that get what ever catches you eye."

That was the last thing that Roy was able to say before everyone left his room to get dressed and ready to go into the Alley.

**HP-FMA-HP-FMA**

The group met in the bar an hour later ready to go to the bank and once again relying on Jon to find their way. Jon quickly walked over to the bar and spoke with Tom before motioning to the group to follow them. They were led into a small courtyard behind the inn where they were faced with a brick wall. The bar tender pulled his wand from within the confines of his robe before gently tapping certain bricks upon the wall. To everyone save Jon's surprise the wall began to move into a graceful archway revealing a bustling alley.

"Welcome everyone, to Diagon Alley." With that the bar tender left to tend to his inn once again, leaving an astonished and eager group behind him.

With a quick motion from Jon the group once again began to move, this time in the direction of a large white building. Entering the building the group had to stop for a moment to get over their surprise before they quickly followed Jon who was speaking with what appeared to be a goblin. They waited patiently behind him before he turned around and handed each of them what appeared to be a credit card.

"These cards act sort of like a muggle-non-magic folk- credit card. The only differences being that there are no set amounts on the cards, it all gets pulled directly form the vault and they have to be scanned with a wand. Alright well that's all you guys need to be here for, I have to stay to look over a vault that my birth parents set up for me apparently."

Al of course caught the slightly nervous look in his eldest brothers eyes and the tenseness in his stance.

"Big brother, are you going to be alright on your own?"

Jon looked up with a slightly forced smile on his face before answering his youngest brother.

"Yeah Al I should be fine, go ahead and get your stuff, though I would prefer it if you stayed with Ed alright?"

They nodded before everyone turned to leave, all except Roy that is. He turned around to look at the group before motioning back to Jon.

"I'll stay with him for this; I'll see you all later and please behave."

With that the two of them were left alone by the great doors of the bank. Roy turned back to Jon, nodding his head to indicate that he was ready when Jon was. With a nod of his own he took a deep breath and confidently walked over to the nearest goblin.

"Master Goblin, I was told that the director needed to speak with me before I could withdraw from any vaults. If you could perhaps take us to him it would be greatly appreciated."

The look of surprise on the goblins face was priceless and puzzling in Roy's opinion but the goblin still only bowed and led the way out of the massive hall and into the narrower hallways until they reached a large bronze door. The goblin looked to make sure the humans were still with him before knocking on the door.

"Enter."

The three walked through the door where Jon bowed, motioning to Roy to do the same. It wasn't until the goblin behind the desk chuckled that Jon motioned for them to rise. When they did rise Roy took the time to notice that they were alone before turning his eyes to the aging goblin before them. Accepting the seats they were motioned to they immediately sat down to wait for the goblin to begin the business.

"So young Jonathan Elric, or should I say Harry Potter has come at last. We were starting to think you would never come here."

Roy sat back figuring that he was simply here for the moral support that he could provide the boy and content to simply watch the things going on around him.

"I was not aware that there was anything here for which I would need to be here for. As far as I know my family abandoned me so why would I come here."

The goblin looked shocked at this declaration before he spoke to correct the young mans assumptions.

"My dear child, you were taken the day that Voldemort attacked your family. The hospital had just cleared you as fine before they went to check on your family when Albus Dumbledore came and said that he would take you to your grandparents. It was later discovered, what he did and where he took you but by that time it was too late."

The surprise and shock was apparent on the young alchemists face as he absorbed the information that he had wanted to hear for so long. Roy leaned forward in his chair to place a reassuring hand on the boys left knee before drawing back when Jon sent him a thankful look and returned his attention to the goblin.

"Your parents made a trust vault for you here when you were born and refused to close it when they found that your relatives had abandoned you and when Dumbledore insisted on it. Needless to say, there is truly no love lost between your family and Dumbledore. Your siblings took it exceptionally hard though even at that young an age they were attached to you."

"They are all still alive right?"

"Yes, they are all alive and well and are all going to be at Hogwarts this year much to their disappointment. You see there have been numerous attacks on pureblood families the Potters, Lupin-Blacks, and the Malfoys are among them. And let me tell you child, they all still look for you when they can."

"Thank-you for that Manager Ragnok."

"Oh please, just Ragnok will do."

"Then you must call me Jon. I know it's not my real name but it's the one I've gone by for so long."

"I understand, now lets get down to business then shall we? Alright, as I said you still have a vault here but I must let you know that even though the vault is yours to use the goblins were asked to notify your family if you were to ever come and claim it. And just to make sure they all believe me I need you to do a blood ritual which will state your given name and any names you've gone by throughout your life."

The Cyborg quickly looked toward Roy as if asking what he was to do.

"Go for it Jon, you deserve a family and I'm sure that if they pass our inspection that they will not separate you from your brothers either."

The smile he got in return for his efforts at being comforting made the experience worth it. For one of the few time since Roy had met him, Jon seemed actually happy. Roy watched as his subordinate turned back around, picking up the blade and doing as instructed while also watching the scrawling writing that was flowing smoothly across a piece of parchment as the goblin chanted. Once it was done Ragnok handed the Cyborg a gringotts card like the one the others had been given before bidding them good day.

HP-FMA-HP-FMA

Once outside the two split up to begin their shopping. The first place that Jon decided to enter was a trunk store. There he picked out a seven compartment trunk with a lab complete with storage room, a library, a kitchen, a bedroom with its own walk in closet, a study, a bathroom, and a compartment to store his normal everyday things in. Now that he had somewhere to put all of his purchases, Jon headed quickly out of the trunk shop and across the street into the book store.

It was while he was in the book shop that he ran into him. The boy before him was taller than he was though not by much; he stood at about 6' compared to Jon's 5'8", okay so maybe he did tower over him but he would never admit it out loud. He had silver blonde hair that fell just below his shoulders in waves and blue grey eyes that seemed to draw him in to their depths with their intensity. His skin was pale, especially against the dark blue of his robes. All in all, the boy was a god; and Jon was feeling just a little uncomfortable.

HP-FMA-HP-FMA

Draco had been walking around Flourish and Blotts for around fifteen minutes before he had bumped into someone causing all of their books to fall to the floor. Ignoring the books for the moment he looked up to apologize to the person he had run into only for his breath to be caught in his throat.

The person he had walked into was a short male, about 5'8" if he had to take a guess, with long hip length black haired pulled into a braid with the bangs covering the entire right side of his face. The boys' hair color only accented his lightly tanned features and large stunning green eyes, which in his opinion were the most captivating eyes he had ever seen. The boy wore black jeans and boots and what appeared to be a black shirt and gloves underneath an ankle length black jacket. It was when he heard the little beauties voice though, that he knew he would definitely get to know him.

"I'm sorry about that; I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

He was still feeling uncomfortable, but he had to admit that he was interested in who the blonde god was.

"That's alright; it is also my fault as I also was not watching where I was going. My name is Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled down slightly at the black haired beauty before reaching down to collect the books that had been dropped in their collision.

"It's nice to meet you Draco, though it would have been nicer to meet without running into each other. Oh and I'm Jon, Jonathan Elric."

He to bent down and began to pick up the books they had dropped. Together the two were able to get them all picked up in no time with only one minor incident. They had both tried to reach for the same book and had ended up brushing hands. Jon, for reasons unknown to him had blushed and quickly pulled away. Draco had simply smiled at him and picked up the book. Once they were all picked up the two headed for a nearby table to separate their books. It was as they were doing that that they started to talk and enjoy the others company.

"So then, I haven't seen you around here before. Did you just move here?"

Jon looked up slightly and gave the blonde a smile before answering the question.

"No, I'm with a group that will be teaching at Hogwarts this year. We are here from Germany."

"Germany huh, so what year are you going to be in at Hogwarts?"

Jon gave a small laugh before heading back into the shelves of books with the blonde following behind him.

"I'm not going to be going to Hogwarts; I'm going to be teaching a class with two others."

Draco was intrigued to say the least. The little beauty was going to be one of his teachers this year, come to think of it how old was he anyway?

"Oh really, what class are you going to be teaching and if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I am 17 and I will be teaching a course on alchemy."

"Wait you're the same age as me and you're going to be teaching??"

Jon laughed outright at this as he continued to pick up book after book with the blonde following behind him like a lost puppy.

"Yes I will be teaching, now if you are going to follow me around for a while, which I truly don't mind it's nice to have someone to talk to, then do you mind helping me with these books?"

Draco felt his eyes widen at the sheer number of books on and around the table he smiled and shook his head slightly before taking out his wand floating the books over to the counter where Jon came forward to pay for the books before stepping aside so Draco could buy his. Grabbing their shrunken bags they placed them in their pockets before heading out of the store and into the busy street.

"There's one thing I don't get."

Draco said as the two walked aimlessly down the street.

"What's that?"

"If you are teaching, why did you need to get all of those books, I mean some of them were on first year potions."

Draco watched curiously as a blush spread across what he could see of the beauties face.

"Well, you see I never got a chance to study magic at all. My brothers and I were always traveling and always had our noses buried into alchemy books that none of us ever studied magic."

"So you don't even have a wand?"

"…No."

Draco was clearly intrigued, and thought that perhaps he could be of some assistance to the little beauty.

"Do you need any help learning? I'm more than willing to help you and I would also like to get to know you better."

The smile he got from Jon was answer enough.

"So where have you been so far?"

"I have been to the trunk shop and the book store. But I am also very interested in studying potions."

"Well then, I know just where to go next."

For the next hour the two spent time getting to know each other and just generally having a good time while getting enough potions supplies to open their own shop as well as all the ink parchment and quills he would need for the year. Their next stop according to Draco was a store within Knockturn Alley; he went to great lengths to assure Jon that everything would be fine. And so they ended up in a gothic clothing store for both the wizard and the muggle world. That was when the two hit a bump in their newly formed friendship.

Draco had apparently spent far too much time in a clothing store for he seemed to know what would look best on him, better than the assistants did. The only problem being, most of the shirts had short sleeves. It was when Jon refused to show him any of the short sleeved shirts that Draco began to get suspicious.

"Jon, why won't you show me any of the short sleeved shirts?"

Jon sat within the changing room debating whether or not he should just tell the boy and get it over with or if he should try to keep his secrets. He knew that he may get hurt in the end but he wanted to trust the blonde.

"I'll tell you and show you but you must put up the strongest privacy charm you know."

Draco quickly complied and waited for Jon to exit the changing rooms, he did of course, but not before Draco heard him quietly say, "I only hope you aren't disgusted by me."

What he saw when Jon exited the changing room made him gasp. While his left arm was as normal as could be, it was his right arm that drew attention. His right arm was completely metal all the way up to the shoulder and what looked to be beyond as well. He shook himself out of his shock when he looked into the green eyes filled with the fear of rejection that Jon was showing him.

"I'm not disgusted with it if that is what you are afraid of. I'm just intrigued I guess."

The relief in Jon's eyes almost made the blonde cringe back; the black haired angel had truly been waiting for rejection.

"My brothers and I made a mistake many years ago; this is what I had to pay for that mistake. I am also missing my right leg as well and my arm is attached to my neck and part of my jaw, which is why my hair covers the right side of my face. I also have something else to tell you but I am afraid of how you will react."

"I won't bite Jon; I will still listen to you and still be your friend."

"Thank-you, well anyway I wasn't born Jonathan Elric, I was born Harry Potter."

"Wait a minute Harry Potter the twin to Leo Potter?"

"That's me."

"Do you know how happy your parents will be to hear that you're here? They will be so happy to see you; you are all your family ever talks about."

"How do you know that?"

"My parents were friends with your family for a long time and I pretty much grew up with your siblings."

"Would you perhaps say hi to them for me and tell them that if they want to see me that I will be at Hogwarts by September first?"

"Of course, now why don't you change back and we will get you some gloves and long robes, coats and some nice boots to go with those clothes."

"Thank-you Draco, really."

Once they were done in the clothing store the two exited to the dark street. Draco looked behind himself and smiled at the raven haired beauty. Yes, he still thought Jon was beautiful, the metal limbs just made him all the more intriguing in Draco's eyes.

"Where to next Draco?"

Draco simply smiled at him again before reaching to take Jon's left hand and leading him toward their next destination, 'Olivanders Wand Shop.'

"This place is owned by the sister of the Olivander in Diagon. She makes custom wands. We'll stop here next."

The inside of the shop was just as dark as the alley itself. All around them Jon could see ingredients, woods and gems of all kinds. Feeling someone come up behind him he quickly spun around startling Draco and a woman he assumed was the store owner.

"Well, it has been a long time since anyone could sense me, let alone find me. So, Harry Potter, or do you prefer Jonathan Elric?"

"Jonathans just fine miss."

"Its just Olivia boy, Olivia Olivander."

Olivia smiled before quickly asking which was his wand arm.

"I…um…I'm not sure."

"How can you not be sure? Come child I need to know so that I can make you a wand that best fits you. I swore an oath to customer confidentiality if that helps any."

"…"

"Jon, all wand makers are forced to take an oath before they can sell their first wand. It would kill her to tell your secrets."

"…Alright."

With that he pulled off his gloves and stuffed them in his pockets before reaching up to pull off his jacket. The metal of his right arm drew the womans attention. This time though he lifted his right arm to move his hair from his face. The movement of the arm caused Draco to marvel at how easily the arm moved. When he looked back to Jon's face he was intrigued to see that the right side of his neck and a part of his jaw were covered in metal.

Once done Jon turned back around and looked to the floor, desperate to avoid the eyes set upon him. A gentle hand on his chin forced him to look up into warm caring grey eyes. Draco nodded towards Olivia who was watching Jon with compassionate eyes.

"I hope that I'm not bringing up bad memories but could you tell me how this happened?"

Jon took a deep breath before he nodded and shifted slightly onto his left leg.

"My brothers and I made a mistake; we were children and thought we knew enough alchemy to bring our mother back to life. We survived though none of us were in very good condition. My right leg is also fake."

"What about your mother?"

It was Draco who asked the question but Jon didn't mind, it felt good to talk to someone besides his brothers about this.

"We failed, and what we got wasn't human."

They both nodded silently and simply waited for the black haired youth to look up again. When he did he looked into both of their eyes before nodding his head and turning to Olivia expectantly.

"Alright, I take it you were originally right handed but that arm can't do small movements?"

He simply nodded, waiting to see where she was going with this train of thought.

"Then we will use your right arm as your wand arm since it was the original dominant. Your wand will simply have to be longer. And the fact that you are so closely in contact with metal automatically eliminates any wood."

"So are you saying that his wand will be metal?"

"That's exactly right. Now I want you to drink this potion here. It will put you in a trance like state that will allow you to feel the pull of your wand ingredients."

Nodding his head Jon took the vial and quickly downed the potion before quickly handing in back to Olivia. It was a few moments before he felt himself become drowsy.

Draco watched closely as Jon began to calmly walk through the shop, grabbing things as he went. He saw Olivia's eyes widen slightly when Jon wandered toward the very back of the shop but decided against asking; the woman would tell them when she wanted to. He turned back to watching Jon just as he set the last ingredient on the table and walked over to lean against his chest as the drowsiness of the potion wore off. Not minding in the least, Draco calmly wrapped his arms around the shorter male in front of him, offering as much comfort and support as he could as they watched Olivia sort though the different ingredients. He knew he was falling for the shorter male, he had been since he ran into him in the book store, and it felt right to have him in his arms, oh well can't stop now…not that he wanted to mind.

As the potion wore off Jon became aware that he was leaning on a strong chest and looked up slightly as Draco wrapped his arms around him to see Draco watching Olivia. Deciding that he didn't want to move he too turned to watch the wand maker work. It was odd he thought, he hadn't felt this safe since he had been in his mothers' arms…either of them and yet, he felt safe with Draco. Oh boy was he falling, and falling hard by the look of things.

The two watched expectantly as Olivia turned back around to face them.

"Well I was able to finish your wand; it is 1'4" of Steal with a ruby focus stone. The cores are Phoenix tears, Unicorn Tail Hair and a Cerberus Fang. A very unique and powerful wand, you will do great things with this wand I'm sure."

She handed the metal rod over to the youth nodding to him as he waved the wand. Silver and black sparks flew out of the wand forming the shape of a Cerberus. Jon smiled as the specter disappeared.

"I always was fascinated with Cerberus'. They were my favorite creature even before I remembered the magical world."

"I'm very glad, now sit, I wish to talk with you some more, you said you studied alchemy tell me more about it."

"What about the price of the wand?"

"Free of charge, I enjoyed making it, but if you want to call it even how about telling me more about alchemy."

Neither of the two noticed their blonde haired companion slip out the door and into the streets beyond.

**HP-FMA-HP-FMA**

It was half an hour later when the two looked up as the bell rang above the store entrance. They were both shocked to see their blonde companion slipping back into the store.

"Draco when did you leave?"

"When you started talking to Olivia Jon, I just had to get a few more things quickly. Are you ready to head back now, it's almost dark?"

Draco started in surprise as Jon jumped from his chair looking panicked.

"Oh no I promised that I would be back by dark."

"Well then we best get going then. Olivia it was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you two boys, owl me sometimes, I would like to continue talking with you both."

"Alright, Goodbye," both of the boys said as they left the shop and entered the alley.

The two walked in companionable silence until they reached the courtyard of the inn. When they stopped Draco turned and pulled two rather large objects from underneath an invisibility spell.

"Here, your birthday is coming up soon right?"

"Yes it is but…"

"Well then happy birthday."

Draco handed over the cage first which when Jon pulled away the covering showed a beautiful snowy white owl.

"Oh, Draco she's beautiful, I think I'll call her Hedwig."

"Sounds good, here one more."

"But Draco that's too much."

"Just open it Jon, I know you'll like it."

Opening the cover of the basket Jon gasped in surprise and delight. Inside the basket was a baby Cerberus puppy. His three little back heads swiveling around to look around him and grab at his black body and tail.

"Oh Draco he's gorgeous thank you so much. Umm…how about Anubis?"

"That's sounds perfect for him. I'll see you tomorrow for the lessons I will be helping you all with?"

"Yes that would be perfect thank you."

Turning to go inside Jon stopped quickly before turning back around and racing back to Draco. He stopped just in front of him before standing on his toes to press his lips lightly against the stunned blondes. Pulling back with a blush staining his cheeks Jon giggled at the look of complete shock and happiness on the blondes face.

"Goodnight, Dragon."

With that last parting he turned and rushed up to his room and his siblings leaving behind a smiling blonde haired Dragon to wait excitedly for the next time they'd meet.

**Ra:** Wow, 12 whole pages. No wonder it took so long. Oh well hope you enjoyed, I'll be working on Darkflight Academy next. Read my other stories if you haven't and please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter or anything to do with them is mine.

A/N: Alright well it turns out I don't have any exams tomorrow so I will be beginning updates on new and old stories as soon as my mind sees fit to give me ideas. Enjoy this chapter.

**The Cyborg Alchemist- Chapter 3**

The time between their arrival in England and September first flew by in a flurry of books, spells and excitement. True to his word, Draco had come nearly every day to tutor the German group in magic. In return the German group began to teach their own crafts to Draco. Draco began learning everything from Alchemy to Science and diligently worked with all of his teachers to improve. Draco's favorite time though were when he and the brothers would go out and spend time together.

All four boys had developed a strong friendship. Ed and Al found Draco's intelligence and views refreshing and Draco felt the same about the two youngest brothers. The three could often be found in heated debate with Jon sitting nearby with a book, ready to step in if the discussion got too heated.

Draco and Jon on the other hand, seemed completely oblivious to each others affections, providing much amusement for the others who could see the care Draco showed to Jon and vice versa. With neither of them sure of the others feelings after the initial kiss the two took to spending as much time together as possible.

--

After Draco had given him Anubis and Hedwig, Jon had dragged his brothers to a pet shop in Knocktern Alley to get pets of their own. Edward had gotten a set of were-husky pups. Apparently the pups father was a werewolf who had no control on the full moon. Unlike their father though, the two male pups were rather tame and didn't have the ability to turn people. They were just stronger, larger and faster than normal husky pups and would inevitably grow in all mentioned areas. The black furred pup was named Yami and the silver furred pup was named Hikari. The names suited them and they suited Ed.

Al, on the other hand, had been ecstatic when his brothers had agreed to the two kittens he had chosen. The first, a female, was a small magical Siberian tiger cub who, ironically, had been named Angel. The thing was the devil on four legs, it seemed as if her most favorite thing to do was create mischief and see how much of Jon and Ed's braids she can take off. The second, a male, was a shadow panther cub who had been named Kage. Kage was the exact opposite of Angel. He was calm and seemed mature; or at least mature enough not to attack Jon and Ed's braids.

As they had taken the pets to the inn they had been worried over had Nina would react to more animals, but upon getting back to the rooms their concerns immediately evaporated. Nina took to the new comers with a calm acceptance and seemed to take the position as guardian; sitting and watching over all of them as they played around on the floor of their room. … Sometimes it was hard to tell that Nina had once been a four year old girl and her pet.

Now though it was time for their mission to truly begin. They had learned all they could with the time they were given and they would continue to trade knowledge with Draco while at school. Surprisingly enough the blonde haired Slytherin understood equivalent exchange quite easily and always used it when around the Germans.

September first they boarded the Hogwarts express long before the specified departure time of eleven o'clock. They had all found and enlarged a compartment enough to settle in. All around the compartment people had spread out and were spending the time before they reached Hogwarts either talking quietly or catching up on their sleep. Ed, Al, and Jon were among those who caught up on their sleep. All three had formed a habit of sleeping on trains. And so, with Nina at their feet and all the other pets asleep in their carriers (Nina was to big for a carrier) the brothers dozed off to the quiet murmur of a few of their companions.

--

When the brothers had finally been shaken awake by a grinning Hughes they were coming to a stop at Hogsmede station. The Germans knew from Draco; who hadn't been on the train due to security; that they were to head to the first carriage which would take them up to the school where he had promised to meet them on the steps.

Standing and stretching, Ed turned to his older brother with a wry grin on his face.

"So, ready to meet the parents?"

Jon looked up from where he was soothing an agitated Nina and shot Ed a bland look.

"You make it sound like I'm meeting my in-laws or something."

Ed gave his best evil grin and looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye as he walked out the door onto the platform.

"Who knows maybe you are… after all doesn't Draco's family stay here?"

After processing what his brother had said, Jon took it upon himself to invent a new shade of red. Snickering, everyone left the compartment, leaving Roy, Al and a blushing Jon.

"What does Draco have to do with this?"

"Really brother, it's obvious that you like him."

"Jon, master strategist you may be but you still need some work in the human observation department. That kid has been watching you for weeks."

"What are you trying to say Roy?"

"(Sigh) Jon, Draco likes you."

"Yes, I know that. We are friends."

"…_This is the military's best strategist??" _(Roy)

"_Brother really, even Ed and I noticed… and I thought Ed was oblivious."_ (Al)

"That wasn't what I meant Jon. He likes you as more than a friend, get it now?"

The blush that spread across what could be seen of the Cyborgs face was answer enough and Roy left the compartment shaking his head at the obliviousness of his subordinate. Grating metal was heard as Al stood up and swiveled his metal head to see his ebony haired brother.

"Are you ready, we need to catch the carriage?"

"Yeah, sure lets go. C'mon Nina, its time to go."

--

The ride up to the school was filled with laughs and jokes directed at the lobster red Cyborg.

"I don't see how you didn't notice it brat; even Ed did and he's oblivious."

"Yeah I mean…HEY!!"

"It's not like I would know what to look for anyway teacher. It's not like I ever had time for any of that."

Hughes leaned over and patted Jon's left knee laughing loudly.

"Don't worry; you'll have plenty of time for it now. Just think of it, a teacher student relationship."

Roy threw his friend a bland look.

"You do know that Draco is older than Jon, right?"

"Jon is still a teacher."

Jon, Ed, Al, Izumi and Winry sat back watching amused and confused as a full scale debate took place around them. Glaring at the group Izumi turned and leaned back in her seat to look at the four youngest of their group.

"You are going to give this a chance right?"

Jon never turned from the debate but she knew he was watching her from his covered right eye.

"I'm not sure teacher… It's not like we'll stay here forever and I'm a part of the military in another country. I doubt it'll work out."

"But why can't you give him a chance? You're going to give your family a chance aren't you?"

Izumi and Jonathan both turned their eyes to Winry who was watching them from around Ed.

"I plan to give my family a chance but…"

"But what Bro; we don't know how long we'll be here, it could be a year, two, three, we really don't know."

"Ed's right brother we should all enjoy a slightly normal life while we're here."

Jon turned back to the dwindling debate with a sigh.

"I'll… give him a chance. I mean, you're right we might as well have a slightly normal life while we're here."

"That's the spirit Bro. Now are you ready to meet the parents?"

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT?!"

For the rest of the ride up to the school laughter could be heard from the carriage along with several yelled threats and curses.

--

As the carriage came to a stop at the steps of the impressive castle Jon finally reached his limit. Glaring coldly through his one visible eye (and his not so visible one everyone was sure) Jonathan spoke in a hard and dangerous voice.

"You will all not speak a word of this to anyone or I will make you regret the day you were ever born, understand me?"

Jon smiled brightly at the end of his threat, scaring his intended targets into quick submission. No one wanted to mess with a pissed off strategist, he could come up with some very gruesome plans on and off the battle field.

"Good."

Smiling again Jon promptly left the carriage followed by Izumi and Hawkeye; the only two not affected by his tactics.

Inside the carriage the rest of their group sat in scared silence. Only one thought was going through the military mens minds.

"_What have we created?" _(Collective thought)

While Ed, Al, and Winry shared a glance and nodded as if coming to some conclusion and leading the group from the carriage. Their shared thoughts being…

"_Jon is scary."_ (Ed, Al, Winry thought.)

A/N: Alright I am done for now. Sorry if this chapter seemed short, I'm still not sure how to introduce everyone else. Oh well, I plan to introduce the Potters in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed R&R and try reading my other stories which I will be updating soon.


	5. Authors Note

A/N: Alright; if you have read any of my other stories, I will say this now; there is a different Authors Note for each one, so please read them all.

Alright, this story will also not be abandoned I am simply out of ideas and am going over the story right now to clean it up some. I will try to update soon.

As it is; I am a high school senior taking both high school and college courses and making trips to make sure I am enrolled in my new college for the summer semester so I am very busy. But my college courses will end in April so I should be able to update a bit more often then. And I graduate in June and don't start at college until July so except for the times where I am moving into my new dorm, I will try to get some updates out.

**Important: **There is a poll on my profile page that I need people to vote on. The poll is to choose the pairings for my OC Hailey and Wufei in my story 'Stand Together.' I know not a lot of people seem to like this story but I am enjoying writing it. So please vote?

**Also** on my profile page are a number of challenges; sorry if they seem rather open ended but my guidelines aren't very strict all I really want to see is what is stated and that it is rather well written and developed. Please email me if you take any of these up.


	6. Story StatusAuthors Note

Hey every one! Sorry that it has been so long since this was updated…I'm having a lot of problems with how I wrote this one. It doesn't fit with how my other stories are written so it is difficult for me to update it. Therefore I have begun to go through and rewrite it. The first chapter just has to be typed but it now looks more like my other stories and there is less dialogue…I looked back and the original looks more like a script. …That bothered me.

So some of the things that might change are the pairings…I now some people might be upset by this but I am debating on a Roy/Jon pairing. If not then it might be Draco/Jon still but with Roy as a father figure to the Erics. …Let me know what you think please. So I am working on it as much as my schedule and rather short attention span allows and I am also working on my other stories as well. Sorry it is taking so long to update.

A big thanks to Light-Creates-Darkness for giving me the kick I needed to get writing again!

Again I'll be updating soon hopefully…and I'll figure out if I will be replacing the story entirely or leaving it there. Thanks for sticking with me!

Serenity Rayne


End file.
